


Why Spiral Never Worried

by Midnightcat1



Category: X-Men: The Animated Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 00:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18510502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. Spiral smiled after she stepped out of a portal and used every hand to hold a struggling Jubilee's arms.





	Why Spiral Never Worried

I never created X-Men TAS.

 

Spiral smiled after she stepped out of a portal and used every hand to hold a struggling Jubilee's arms. She turned to the portal before it closed. There was a glance at Major Domo as he frowned near a wall of many television screens. 

''How were you able to capture a slave for Mojo?'' 

''I seized the brat as she slumbered,'' Spiral said. 

Major Domo's eyes widened the minute Jubilee was released and ran. He wasn't sure why Spiral's smile remained. 

Spiral gestured with six hands before teleporting. She seized Jubilee another time. 

''You forgot about my ability to teleport!'' 

 

THE END


End file.
